Eyktol
Geography and Climate A land both barren and breathtaking.Eyktol is overwhelmingly desert with scarce patches of green scrub and low scrawny trees. Cacti are very rare and found only along the northern border. Eyktol is rockier near its edges with large redstone formations and caves in the northwest, testaments to ancient rivers run dry. The center of Eyktol is vast rolling dunes of white and gold sand. In this barren heart, the land's memory of the rivers that once flowed through it are mostly erased. The cities, Ahnatep and Yahebah jealously encircle profitable springs and oases, which enables them to maintain limited agriculture. The remaining city, Hai, and the abandoned village, Eloab, boast the presence of wells. However, the danger both cities pose are usually not worth the benefits of fresh water. Hai is isolated and subterranean with only one entrance and exit, fiercely guarded by a contingent of Dhani and Benshiras. It has become a prison city for the worst criminals and a leper colony for those beyond hope. Reaching the well in Hai requires subterranean climbs and battles with Eypharian Jackals, not to mention the diseased hoarde and host of criminals. In Eloab the well is guarded by more spectral forces. Weather in Eyktol is a monster on its own. Apart from blistering heat in the day and piercing cold in the evening, the desert sand is often churned by harsh winds and small cyclones. Unwary travelers risk blindness and their skin being worn away if unguarded. Eyktoli people call these harsh winds "Hika-Zulrav", or Hikzu, which is Shiber for "Zulrav's spit". Demographics and Politics Mostly wasteland with little water, "politics" is too cultured a word for how Eyktoli people divide scant resources. The strong, the clever and the unified comb the desert for water or fiercely guard fruitful land. The key to desert survival is the perpetual movement of most its people as Eyktoli springs dry and rise in season and flora and fauna shift with them. Ahnatep and Yahebah are the only truly populated cities. The Eypharians have a stranglehold on the former, aided by the Dhani. An Eypharian ruler exists, as do a few noble families who jockey for the ruler's favor. The ruler maintains his position through a mix of force, cunning and divine blessing. Yahebah is a smaller city with fewer resources, but the Benshiras who live there have little in-fighting. A Prophet mediates conflicts that cannot be solved amongst families. Discord would destroy their symbiotic culture, as they are too small in number to combat both the each other and the unforgiving desert. Surviving and guarding what good ground and water can be found dominates Eyktoli peoples' time. Fortunately, this also curbs grand attacks between Yahebah and Ahanatep. Neither city could long sustain a war. Nomadic peoples, however, will barter and sometimes battle over watering holes and game. Native Peoples Eyktol hosts four different people groups who persevered after the Valterrian, though only two are indigenous. The indigenous people are the Eypharians and Chaktawe. While the Benshira Humans and Viper Dhani arrived a hundred or so years before the Valterrian. Creatures of Note See Also, Fauna of Eyktol and Eyktol Flora Sand Rays Desert Cows Eypharian Jackals Bowbacked Goats Golden Wolves Tsanas Retrieved from "http://www.mizahar.com/lore/Eyktol"